Walkers and Werewolves
by Breesters
Summary: After the apocalypse the McCall-Hale pack began to travel the country. Now randomly in Georgia they have caught scent of the Walking Dead group and, in an attempt to make friends, have sent Emma-Laura Hale to gain their trust.


**Okay. I own nothing except for whats mine (it's obvious) all credit to the creators for their own stuff and ya.**

 **Anyway, I have no idea what I'm doing. I am not a professional by any means so don't hate me. I also can't spell so when I auto correct I just kinda hit the "okay" button till there's no more red lines so stuff may be spelled wrong. I really doubt anyone will read my real shitty story but hey, introvert trying to get out of her comfort zone I don't care if you read or not I'm getting over some illogical fear that everyone on the internet knows who I am.**

 **Constructive criticism acceptable.**

 **Background on my story so you aren't extremely confused:**

 **Main Character is my OC, Emma Laura Hale**

 **This is the Teen Wolf pack. Everyone lived and Derek didn't leave.**

 **Derek and Stiles are married (yes I ship it) Emma one of their kids (they have several), and before you ask how: Magic.**

 **Scott's the Alpha, Derek is his second/first beta (whatever it's called), Stiles is the emissary.**

 **Everyone in the pack has a couple kids.**

 **The Walking Dead group.**

 **This is right after Tyreese died but before anyone form Alexandria found them (I may be screwing with the time line but whatever)**

 **And Um Ya.**

 **If you read my story I am so sorry you had to suffer through this.**

 **Comment, Like, Subscribe, whatever the hell you do on this website.**

 **Or not.**

 **That's cool too.**

 **K BYE!**

I had to roll in three different mud puddles (at three different points in time, mind you) and then coat myself in the insides of a dead person. All for this one job. It was gross. Very gross.

Now I've staged myself so the group that the pack has been tracking for a while now, 'stumbled' across me. If I was lucky they'd take pity on the sixteen year old who was wondering around looking like hell, and not kill me. Or they'd try to kill me.

Either way, I was gross.

It had been Dad who convinced Uncle Scott that these people were worth helping. I mean, they did have a baby. It didn't take much convincing to get Uncle Scott on board (he's a big softy), but it was Papa who Dad struggled with. Papa's a helicopter parent. But, in the end Papa couldn't take the puppy dog eyes (that and Dad was waving Lexi in Papas' face saying 'what if we were in their position?').

So not I'm wandering through a forest toward the scent of this unfamiliar group of people looking like a hot mess trying to gain their trust so they will accept our help when we offer it up.

As the group staggered away from where Tyreese was buried they hadn't the slightest idea that the McCall-Hale pack had sent out there negotiator, sixteen year old Emma-Laura Hale (werewolf), was tracking them and had positioned herself so the would walk into each other.

I could hear them. They couldn't hear me, but I could them. I lick my lips, take a deep breath and take off running in their direction.

As I near them I hear their demeanor shift. They can hear me trampling through the woods.

I burst through the trees directly in front of the group several guns go off. The tree next to my head explodes. I shriek throwing my hands over my head and topple over.

They begin shouting. I blink wood chips out of my eye and make eye contact with a crazy lumberjack meets cop guy. He is aiming his gun (presumably the same one that got the tree) at my head.

Okay. I was not expecting that. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

I skitter backwards like a crab. Time to put on a show

"NoNoNoNo...," I blubber making my eyes well with tears as I scramble away from the 'threat'. I flip myself over and begin to push myself up. I hear another man begin to move towards me and I make myself stumble.

Arms wrap around me, pinning my arms to my sides. I thrash and start shrieking.

A hand is slapped over my mouth and the man holding me is hissing for me to shut up. I begin to sob.

"Daryl, you needn't be so ruff, she is but a girl! She couldn't possibly do any harm!" It's the priest that they picked up recently.

"She could though," The man holding me responds (Daryl).

"Let her go, she ain't goin nowhere," the lumberjack cop.

I'm released and shoved on to my stomach, spinning around so I'm facing the group I pull my knees up towards my chest.

Now I would just like to say I am a wonderful actress. I could have totally killed everyone here three times over, and here I am acting all weak and blubbery and these people are just eating it up. Gosh, you'd think after so long post-apocalypse they wouldn't be so air headed.

The Lumberjack Cop crouches down in front of me.

"How did you find us?" his voice is gravely, like he'd just smoked thirty years worth of cigarettes. I stare blankly at him, fake tears running lake rivers down my face, cleaning off some of the mud.

"HOW did you find us?" he pushes, more violent than before. I shake my head.

He lunges forward making a grab for the collar of my shirt. I try to throw myself out of his way but I'm a second to late and he catches me. He shakes me violently for a moment.

"How did you find us? Where's your group?" he's shouting in my face. I scream and start shoving at his hands.

"I didn't! I didn't!" I shriek shaking my head and kicking my feet, desperate to get this mad man away from me.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't find you," he lets me go and I gasp threw my tears "I was looking for my brother! We got separated and I was trying to find him! That's all, that's all! I swear! Please I swear!" The man in front of me looks back at the Daryl guy.

"Stand up." My eyes widen. "We ain't doin nothing to you, just stand the fuck up," Daryl basically growls at me.

 **I'm gonna stop there. My fingers hurt from typing.**

 **If I spellt anything wrong, please tell me. Also help me correct any grammatical errors**

 **THANKS**

 **K BYE!**


End file.
